


文字rpg1-36

by MissMisfortune



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisfortune/pseuds/MissMisfortune
Summary: 你是一个被迫下海的小帅哥，喜欢上了跟你合作的攻，然而……
Kudos: 48





	文字rpg1-36

【1】  
你是一个被迫下海的小帅哥，喜欢上了第一次拍摄时跟你合作的攻，你大胆表白追求，但他没有回应你。  
前辈外形完美，戏里戏外都温柔又霸道，令人着迷，是无数人想合作的对象。第一次跟你合作时，他带你打开新世界大门。  
你很快就对他产生好感，选择向他示爱。之后你发现，他跟别人合作的时候，都会亲吻对方。但跟你合作，他没有一次亲吻过你。  
A.继续追求他  
B.试图寻找他跟自己合作时态度不同的原因  
C.放弃治疗，天涯何处无猛1

b  
你发现他以前的合作对象都是白白嫩嫩漂漂亮亮的软萌小美人，对你这种小帅哥类型能石更都只是因为敬业。  
你不准备勉强，没有再对他示好。  
c  
你抛下对他的念想，决心不自讨没趣，以后只跟他做同事。没有像以前一样见到他就笑眯眯。

【2】  
由于前面的作品反响不错，公司决定让你跟前辈再次合作，然而这次是掉节操的3p。  
听说第三个人是个新人，跟你一样被迫下海的小少爷，如今落魄凤凰不如鸡。  
A.接，早点赚够钱脱离苦海  
B.又是跟不爱搭理自己的人合作，又是掉节操的玩意儿，坚决说不！

【3】  
你演的是一位黑帮小少爷的保镖兼床伴，又在一次跟敌对帮派的交战中被敌对帮派的老大抓住。  
老大本来喜欢你的小少爷，但是在折磨你的时候对你产生兴趣。最终你爱他俩，他爱你俩，他也爱你俩，组成了一个非常平衡的三角形。  
第一场戏小少爷一直很僵硬，手都攥得死紧。  
到了关键剧情，你感觉不对，刚想安抚他一下再给他脱，就发现他忍不住哭了。  
这对他来说毕竟是一种屈辱，当初你也很难跨出这道坎，不是谁都跟你一样能屈能伸，可以很快调节过来的。  
A.停下来安慰他一下  
B.导演没喊停，继续

【4】  
你转头跟导演说先停一下，尽量温柔地问他怎么了。  
他不说话，只是眼睛红红的，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉。  
“没关系的，不哭了……”你叹口气，实在不知道怎么安慰人好，“只是演个戏，没事的。”  
结果他反而崩溃了一样扑在你怀里哭，你只好顺势搂住他一边拍着他的背一边说话安抚。  
你积攒了二十年的男友力恐怕都用在了他身上。

由于小少爷状态不好，导演决定让他休息，先拍你和前辈的戏份。  
“最近很忙吗？”开始之前，前辈没什么感情地问了你一句。  
你反应过来，之前自己经常会跟他联系，但自从表白无果后，你已经很久没有跟他说过话了，前辈觉得你的态度奇怪。但在你看来这是正常的知难而退保持距离，他更奇怪。  
你还没回答，那边就让你们开始拍摄。

你和前辈的戏份是他让你供出小少爷的下落，你从头到尾一句话都没说，勾起他的凌虐欲。然后你被这样那样又那样这样。  
被用了各种道具后，前辈亲自上阵，你发现他这次非常粗暴。以往虽然也有类似的戏份，但他都是做做样子，只是看着很暴力，其实他的动作不会让你疼。  
你在镜头面前表现出从反抗挣扎到脱力沦陷的样子，其实这场表演也大半是你的真实感受，前辈足够有技巧，的确让你又疼又爽。  
“你的小少爷要是知道，他养的狗跟别人居然那么浪，还会不会留着这条狗？”前辈目露凶光，冷笑着问你，依旧毫不留情地动作着，“他看上的就是这种在别人身下都能爽的货色？”  
剧本里你被他弄到屈服，哭着叫他主人就完了，好像没这段。前辈纯属加戏，但是你用余光往导演那边瞄，他们没有任何要喊停的意思，好像还很满意。  
A.配合  
1-按剧情你已经被他弄屈服了，哭着喊主人求放过  
2-虽然被弄哭，但你的人设是个硬气能打的保镖，还是挣扎一下  
B.反抗，这是另外的价钱

【5】  
你挣扎起来，但你已经没有什么力气，很轻易就被前辈按住。  
前辈依旧冷笑：“灌了药还想咬人？”  
“你休想得逞……”你几乎是从牙缝里蹦出这几个字，“唔啊……”  
前辈讥讽一笑：“哦？刚刚不是还哭着求我上你吗？现在又装什么？”  
你只感觉身体传来的快意越来越剧烈，他的动作都很有技巧，每一次都在你最敏感的地方狠狠冲击。全身上下的每一寸皮肤都被他用力摸过，你被他碰一下都忍不住颤抖。  
结束的时候你已经彻底失神，好半天才缓过来，你是第一次被这么粗暴对待，却是又疼又爽，感觉自己魂都要冒烟了。  
这场戏总算是完成，前辈终于从你身体里退出。你浑身酸软，身上全是痕迹。  
“没事吧？”前辈小声问你。  
你摇摇头，爬起来穿衣服。  
A.去片场浴室清理  
B.回自己房间清理

【6】  
你自己来到浴室清理身上的痕迹。  
在被迫下海之前你是一个热爱运动的阳光少男，所以身体素质倍儿棒。这一次你居然被折腾得腿软，进了浴室恨不得直接趴地上睡一觉。  
冲洗完打开浴室门，你发现前辈也已经换上衣服坐在外面的椅子上。  
“今天是不是弄疼你了？”前辈问你，好像有点愧疚，是来跟你表达歉意的。  
“我没事。说起来前辈真的很厉害呢，导演都夸前辈发挥得好。”  
前辈沉默了一下：“好好休息。”然后就起身走了。

晚上你在自己房间，看明天要拍的戏份，听见有人敲门。  
门外的居然是本来今天要跟你合作的那位小少爷，你很惊讶他会来找自己。  
他长得好看，哭起来楚楚可怜的，又是第一次，导演也不忍心为难他。之前临时改拍你和前辈的戏份，就让他在旁边看你们拍摄，叫他先学习学习，准备好了再拍。  
想到之前他就在旁边全程围观你和前辈啪啪啪，还被前辈弄成那个样子，你有点不好意思。  
“前辈……”小少爷认真地看着你的眼睛，“导演说……”  
这时你发现前辈正好路过，看见小少爷在你门前，还往你这边看过来。  
A.拉小少爷进屋关门  
B.继续在门口听小少爷讲完

【7】  
“先进来说吧。”你拉小少爷进屋，关上门，完全切断前辈的视线。  
你给小少爷倒杯水：“找我做什么？”  
小少爷鼓起勇气：“前辈！我想来向前辈请教！”  
“请教？”你瞥见自己放在桌上的剧本，忽然脸上发热。  
明天当然是拍今天没有完成的戏份。  
你是小少爷父亲选给他的保镖兼床伴，这场戏是你和戏里那位小少爷的第一次。你要主动服侍你的小少爷，教他怎么玩自己，整个桥段都非常之羞耻。  
而他其实只需要躺平享受并且玩你就行了，现在想想之前你居然还安抚他，实在有点难受，明明你才需要安抚！  
“所以你要跟我……试一次？”你犹豫着开口。  
小少爷猛地点头，好像很害怕你拒绝，特别紧张。  
A.反正都要合作，先熟悉一下还免得ng太多次受苦受累  
1-搞真的  
2-严肃讨论  
B.这是另外的价钱！

【8】  
你跟他看了一遍剧本，决定对一次戏。  
“少爷。”你慢慢凑近，注视他许久，低下眼眸吻了上去。  
小少爷下意识地闭上眼往后缩了缩，在快要触碰到他的时候，你停了下来，假装已经亲完，然后开始解自己的衣扣。  
“我的敏感点是耳朵、腰……还有这里。你摸这些地方我可以更快进入状态……唔……不是现在摸！”  
小少爷受惊，收回搭在你胸膛上的爪子。  
“到时候是我主动，其他的不用管，你像现在这样紧张害羞就好了……不过后面有要你自己来的……应该不用我教吧？”  
小少爷：“我……我怕弄得前辈难受。”  
“没关系，我可以演得很享受。”  
小少爷眨眨眼：“那前辈今天……也是演的吗？”  
A.“他是很有地位的前辈了，我们合作的次数多点，对我比较了解。”  
B.“我没有我不是别胡说，当然是演的！”

【9】  
你没有否认，但是为自己进行了辩解：“他是很有地位的前辈了，我们合作的次数多点，对我比较了解。”  
“哦……”  
“继续……”你看一眼剧本，“等你身寸过一次之后，我会换个姿势，跪在你面前……”然后请你的少爷上你。  
你毫无感情地念出台词，感觉小少爷伏在了你的背上，并且双手搂住了你。  
“爸爸说，你以后就是我的人。”小少爷清清冷冷的声音钻进你的耳朵，湿热的鼻息喷在你的耳垂上。  
也许是因为他离你耳朵太近，你竟然忍不住抖了一下：“少爷……属下是您的人。”  
“前辈身材很好看。”他忽然在你耳边小声说。  
你的身材的确很好，不然也不会总接什么特警杀手将军这种脱了衣服得有肉的角色，不少观众都夸你肉体好看，看着带劲。  
他用手顺着你的背脊往下摸，在腰侧捏了一把，那里本来就是你敏感的地方，被碰到又让你颤了一下。  
可能是听你说了敏感点，就想试试。现在试满意了他就收手，没有乱来。  
但你稍稍被碰了一下就酥麻得不行，毕竟身体已经习惯了为拍摄做好准备。  
进行严肃的讨论之后，小少爷准备告辞。临走前看到你随便摆在架子上的某几张碟片，问你：“前辈，这些我可以看看吗？”  
那些都是你之前拍的片，不是你有收集自己的片的爱好，而是公司都会给你们成品，让你们自己看看自己的表现，总结反思。  
A.不行  
B.看吧看吧

【10】  
你让他拿走了碟片，反正本来就是拍给人看的。他离开后你去泡个热水澡，舒舒服服睡了一晚。  
第二天拍摄的时候，他明显状态好很多，似乎已经接受了这种工作。  
“少爷……”你凑近吻住他，他回应得略显生涩。  
你解开衣扣，将身体展示在镜头前。自己扩张完，恰到好处地哼几声，然后坐了上去。  
“嗯……爸爸就是让你……做这种事吗……”  
“属下还可以保护少爷。”你自己动作起来，抓起他的手往自己身上摸索，引导他玩弄自己。他也非常上道，很快让你有了感觉。  
脐橙拍完，你按照剧本上的跪下说完台词，他从后面进入，一手揽着腰把玩你前面，一手抓住胸肉用力揉捏，唇舌不停舔咬你的耳垂。被后入的时候这样会让你特别舒服，看来他昨天借走你以前拍的东西，还真仔细研究过要怎么玩你。  
他后面的表现更是让你还来不及惊讶就头昏眼花，直接被他干到gc。  
等他在你身体里身寸出来，导演喊咔以后，你才稍微清醒了点。  
拍摄非常顺利，你有一大段时间能休息。休息完了还要拍点观众基本跳过，但又不能没有的剧情。  
前辈也到了片场准备，在跟导演打招呼了解什么时候能拍摄。  
你去擦干净换好衣服回到片场，小少爷也已经穿得整整齐齐，跟前辈一起等你对戏。  
你走过去，小少爷就跟你说话，语气还有点委屈：“前辈刚才……不是演的吧？”  
A.实话实说，以资鼓励  
B.“嗯？什么？”

【11】  
“不是。”你摇摇头，对他笑笑，“我没演。”  
小少爷非常开心，笑容可可爱爱。  
你没有注意前辈眼神微妙，愉快地对完戏，愉快地拍完这堆可以穿衣服的戏份。

晚上前辈来找你，你非常惊讶：“这么晚了，前辈不去休息吗？”  
“想跟你聊聊明天的戏。”  
明天要拍的就是小少爷来找前辈交涉，要带回你，然后前辈当着小少爷的面折腾你，小少爷看着你在别人身下浪又气又急，接着又在前辈的引诱下把你上了。  
所以你要面对两个人，实惨。不过后面还有更惨的。  
昨天来找你聊戏的是个新人，情有可原，而今天这位，聊戏什么的从他嘴里蹦出来就是借口。  
“怎么了？”看着你的表情，前辈开口问。  
“没什么，前辈从来没特地来找我聊戏……有点惊讶。”  
前辈：“我跟导演商量了，跟你的戏会有些改动。”  
那就还合情合理，毕竟明天安排得挺紧的，万一不顺利就很麻烦。  
他走的时候注意到你房间里有些变化：“你架上那些片子呢？”  
1.收起来了  
2.借给别人了

【12】  
你实话实说：“昨天借给别人看了。”  
前辈没有多问，但他根据小少爷今天弄你的姿势以及昨晚亲眼所见，推断出借走片子的就是小少爷。

今天你也美美睡了一觉，第二天按时来到片场。  
原本的情节是小少爷来找人，前辈把你带上来折腾你，但你因为小少爷在面前，没有像以前那样沉浸，身体配合但一言不发忍受完全程。  
改动成前辈接见小少爷后找个借口跑到你房间里搞你，你很配合甚至很主动。楼下的小少爷等得不耐烦，冲上来找。你正放声浪叫的时候，门突然开了，你的小少爷满脸震惊地出现在你面前。  
然后才是前辈当着他的面玩弄你，而且加了些细节，比如特意给小少爷展示你被进入的画面。  
开始拍摄，你一个人在房间里待着，前辈忽然打开门，把你按倒在床上，用力吻你。  
你的疑问没来得及出口就被他的吻堵住，接着就在迷迷糊糊中变得一丝不挂。  
他这一次非常急切，很快就进入了你，疯狂攻击着你最脆弱敏感的地方，就是为了让你叫出来，为了让你的小少爷听见。而你毫不知情，动情地呻吟着。  
门被打开了，你都还在因为舒爽而发出诱人的声音，直到你赫然发现进来的人是谁，瞬间全身冰凉。  
“你……”小少爷瞪大的双眼直直看着你。  
你声音颤抖：“少爷……”  
“唔……你怎么了？突然夹那么紧？”前辈得意地笑着，咬了咬你的耳朵，而后看着进门的人，“这就等不及了？是我的手下招待不周么？”  
你感觉身后的东西退了出来，然后自己酸软无力的身体被前辈摆弄成另一个姿势。  
你面对着你的小少爷，双腿被分开，私处完全暴露在他眼前。  
你意识到前辈想干什么，试图挣扎，可他把你禁锢得死死的，你只能在小少爷的注视下被一点点进入。前辈很轻易地找到你的敏感点，猛然发力，你克制不住地闷哼。  
强烈的羞耻感反而让你更加快意，你没有脸面去面对小少爷，更不忍心看见他的神情，就闭上了眼。  
“你养的狗，味道还不错，就是喜欢咬人，这些天我好好调教过了。”  
“你找死！”  
“我帮你调教，你都不感谢我，还那么生气？”  
“滚开！”  
他被赶来的手下制住，而你也在前辈的怀里高潮。  
“你看，他现在是不是很乖？”前辈嘲弄地看看你们两人，从你身体退出，示意手下放开小少爷。  
你被放在床上，后穴不断涌出液体。前辈揉弄着你的臀部：“这里我也好好调教过，他一定比之前更能让你舒服，要不要试试？”  
你摇头：“不要看……”  
你刚说完，就感觉自己身体又一次被进入，小少爷的声音在身后响起：“你怎么能……”  
你无言许久，最终咬牙：“少爷……属下该死……”  
他的愤怒最终都发泄在你身上，你哭喊到声音嘶哑才被放过。  
“咔！”  
终于能够放松，你长舒口气，小少爷好心拉你起来。  
“前辈……”他拿毛巾帮你擦胸口被抹上的东西。  
你的胸被他俩轮番玩弄，肿胀得一碰到就过电一样酥麻，毛巾蹭到都险些让你闷哼出声。  
你感觉这一次后劲很大，自己的身体恐怕一时半会儿没法平静。  
A.赶紧逃去浴室  
B.小少爷的好意不忍拒绝，先让他帮你擦完

【13】  
“我先去洗个澡。”你拉好衣服，直往浴室跑。  
清理的过程很折腾，经历过那么刺激的性爱，你碰自己都克制不住地呻吟。  
冲完澡冷静一下，你穿好衣服走出浴室，打算回房间睡觉去。  
你的两位搭档也收拾好了自己。  
小少爷：“前辈。”  
你：“前辈。”  
你们俩个几乎同时喊出口，只是叫的人不同。  
小少爷对你笑笑，转身去打开柜子整理自己东西。  
前辈毫不避讳旁边有人，问你：“后天有时间吗？”  
“前辈有事吗？”  
“调教你。”  
“……”  
3p的片重头戏当然是三个人一起的性爱画面，今天拍过一次他们两个轮流玩弄你，你有两天时间能休息休息，因为后面的那场戏你会被他们两人同时进入。  
双龙戏份几乎每个受定位的演员都会经历，你知道的时候并不抗拒。你现在不拍，以后也有的是机会逼你拍，还不如自己挑。  
只是这样受伤的风险很大，你的身体必须足够敏感，足够动情。不过导演跟你说过，合作的人有前辈，你就不用太担心了。他的技巧能让你完全打开身体，接纳两个人应该问题不大。  
况且小少爷经验虽少，对付你却也很有一套，不会帮倒忙。  
然而毕竟是初次，你还是心里忐忑。  
你自己也用玩具试了几次，还问了有经验的前辈什么姿势能让两位攻进入得更顺利一点，一起肏你的时候你能好受一点。  
但是你就没成功过，心里没什么底，其实害怕得很。  
1.让他来帮自己找感觉  
2.告诉他自己试过了

【14】  
你答应了，旁边的小少爷几不可闻地哼了一声。  
后天早上前辈就来敲你的门。  
你们都没什么话说，你是因为之前表白失败尴尬，他是本身话少，索性直接进入正题。  
他从后面抱住你，让你坐在他身上，分开你的双腿。这个姿势跟之前的那场戏一样，你回想起自己被迫在小少爷面前展示私处的情形，一下子就羞耻得无以言表。  
“放松。”前辈手指已经在揉你的后穴。  
“嗯……嗯……”你回应着。  
前辈把玩具推进你身体里，凑近舔你敏感的耳垂。  
“舒服吗？那天我会这样，让你后面高潮过一次完全软了，再继续扩张。”说着他推动开关，让玩具动起来。  
你喉间溢出呻吟，配合着玩具的进攻摆腰，像身后有人在抱住你肏一样。  
你自己伸手玩弄自己的胸，让自己更进入状态。下面的性器则被前辈把玩着，一波又一波的快感冲向你的大脑。  
很快你后穴高潮，前辈关了开关，增加一根手指，慢慢撑开你的穴口。  
你蹙眉忍耐着，过了会儿感觉到难受：“好胀……”  
“没事的，我已经放了三根手指了……比我想象中好多了。”  
前辈的“夸奖”让你瞬间脸红。  
“到这样才感觉难受的话，没有问题的，相信我。”  
你的腰被他环住，手掌慢慢往上，抓住你的胸肌揉捏。  
“嗯啊……”  
“你还是那么敏感，一碰这里就不行……”  
你的胸肌结实饱满，抓起来十分柔软舒服，他似乎爱不释手，变着花样玩弄。  
身体越发放松，后穴越发湿润，前辈的阳具试探着插进来，初时有些困难，你也很难受。他就摸你身体，引导你把注意力放到别处的舒爽上，最后成功将你填得满满当当。  
你意识到自己后面承受了两根性器的时候，前辈又打乱了你的思绪。你也说不清那是什么滋味，只记得最后一阵阵的高潮让你眼泪不停掉。  
但试试和真的来还是不太一样。  
拍摄的时候，前辈先把你肏到高潮，继续给你扩张，然后进来的是小少爷，不是冷冰冰的玩具。  
你被他们两人夹在中间，前面是小少爷，后面是前辈。下身含住他们两人的性器，他们一前一后交替抽插，每一次都撞击着你的敏感点，快感更加密集，身上的每一处仿佛都被他们把控着。  
他们两人好像互相不服气一样，暗地里加快速度互相较劲。而前一天的所谓调教，简直就是温情脉脉，毫无攻击性。  
“怎么样？舒服吗？”前辈亲吻你的脊背。  
“主人……主人好棒……啊！”  
“你在说什么？”小少爷咬你的喉结，狠声道。  
“少爷……”  
你安抚了一个，另一个就不满，表达不满的方式就是用力干你，你就这样被他们疯狂占有。  
他们两个也演得太卖力了点，你被干得身体一阵阵抽搐，不知道高潮了多少次，他们终于射在你身体里。摄像头最后从你健美的躯体上扫过，麦色的皮肤上全是青紫痕迹，你的乳头被玩得红肿，现在还充血挺立着，腹肌上挂着你自己的精液，双腿之间一片狼藉，不断有什么东西涌出来。伴着你跟抽泣没什么两样的喘息，情色又性感。  
你茫然地看着天花板，听见导演在夸你才回过神。他说你第一次不仅没耽误进度，还表现得那么好。你听了只觉得羞赧，恨不得挖个地洞往里钻。  
身心俱累的你跟片场众人打个招呼就溜，没有逗留，门闩一抵，谁都不理。  
这场戏拍完你的第一部3p作就完成了，你可以给自己放个小短假，顺便看看接下来接什么戏。  
假期第一天你睡到自然醒，刷刷手机，发现他们两个都给你发了信息，都是问你休息得好吗。  
你回复了他们，过一会儿也收到他们的回复。  
前辈：好好休息，不舒服的话告诉我。  
小少爷：前辈好好休息，以后我会努力的！(｡◝ᴗ◜｡)  
难得休息，你要去哪里？  
A.去健身房锻炼身体，保持身材  
B.去商场逛街，吃好吃的  
C.待房间里

【15】  
你翻出自己的健身房vip卡，你去的健身房还比较高档。你还没沦落到这种地步的时候就办了顶级vip，现在卡还在有效期内，到健身房里可以一切免费，对于现在贫穷的你来说，当初的选择无比明智。  
你到健身房里挥洒汗水，运动使你快乐，也让你放松。  
快乐过后你到更衣室换衣服，突然听到有人喊你。  
对面是个你认识的富二代，其实刚来这里的时候你就有点忐忑，害怕遇见老熟人，你都想好了要是遇见以前的朋友该怎么应付。  
但是你遇到的并不是老朋友，而是曾经合作过的人。  
你曾经跟这位富二代拍过一部健身房play的片。别人下海要么是跟你一样有苦衷，要么是为了赚快钱，他不一样，他没有目的，就是为了玩来拍了一次。家里管得严反而导致他放飞自我，为所欲为。  
你本想假装没听见，赶紧跑，没想到他已经走到你身旁：“你居然来这里？”他瞥一眼你还没揣回兜里的vip卡：“我记得这里的卡可不便宜，那么赚？”  
你不想解释自己曾经辉煌过，收起vip卡，微笑：“好久不见。”  
他好像发现什么有趣的事，打量你一眼：“我还记得，我们好像也是在这种地方做过……”  
他凑得越来越近，好像想对你做点什么一样，下一刻他的嘴唇就凑了上来。  
1.推开他：“非工作时间，你这是x骚扰！”  
2.惊呆

【16】  
你推开他：“非工作时间，你这是x骚扰！”  
他低低笑两声：“你以为我会做什么？你对我的印象就那么差？”  
他居然从你头发间取下一段线头，很明显是你穿衣服的时候粘上的。  
太难了，这都什么破做工！  
你翻个白眼，就算是这样，他也没必要凑那么近，他就是故意的。  
你毫不留情地离开健身房，回到自己的小窝。  
前辈：你出门了？  
小少爷：前辈，我买了锅想自己做饭，好难啊[图片]  
富二代：在吗？吃了吗？缺金主吗？  
除了富二代你都回复了，然后在群里看见公司给了最近要拍的几部片子。  
你对哪个更感兴趣？  
A.现代校园小清新恋爱片，没多少有颜色的戏，片酬一般。可以拍得很轻松。  
B.你能演的将军被蛇精病皇帝折腾的故事，片酬稍微高一点。中规中矩，不会太累。  
C.你能演的仙门大师兄，被你一直疼爱的师弟陷害，失去了继任掌门的资格，还沦为他的炉鼎，后来被师父发现，愉快3p，片酬高。然而可能比刚结束那部片的还累人。

【17】  
你只是个么得感情的赚钱机器，当然要片酬高的！赚够钱就跟这公司说拜拜！  
假期第二天，你从床上爬起来，先看一眼手机。  
富二代：你又要接3p？缺钱？要金主吗？  
……消息传得那么快？

经纪人：公司决定人选了，还是你们三个，合作过的拍起来顺利点，上一部要是受欢迎，刚好同样的阵容会更吸引人看。下午就可以拿剧本。  
你回复：好的，谢谢，辛苦了！

小少爷：前辈我们又可以一起了！  
你回复：ヾ(●´∇｀●)ﾉ是呀，加油哦～

公司群：再说一遍，不准谈恋爱，严禁约p！知道你们很多人都是不情不愿进来的，那就好好遵守规则，挣够钱想去哪里去哪里，想跟谁谈跟谁谈，在公司里你就是公司的商品。

今天做什么？  
1.拿剧本看剧本，三四天的假期一完就开拍，没那么多时间准备  
2.出门感受生活

【18】  
你下午去拿了剧本。  
片子卖点就是无节操的性爱画面，剧情基本都是无逻辑不合常理的瞎写，为啪啪啪服务。所以你重点看的还是自己要怎么跟别人做爱。  
你演的大师兄被师弟废了根骨，囚禁在后山，师弟每天都来亵玩你。直到你的师父出关，你才被救出，但你已经被师弟调教成了一名炉鼎，竟然主动勾引师父。师父一直疼爱你的师弟，不忍心重罚他，由着他继续淫玩你，还跟他一起享受你这个炉鼎。  
师弟对你的调教前面多一点，经过调教你成为炉鼎，就已经放弃了反抗，后面三个人一起欢爱的戏花样百出，而且你非常主动。之前的那部片子你是被他们完全压制住，还有点强迫性质，这回的却是你主动求他们玩弄。  
你看完自己的戏份已经满脸通红，光是那些描写都让你羞耻得无地自容。  
被别人逼着浪和自己主动浪完全不一样，你感觉自己没办法放那么开。  
正想着，前辈来敲你的门。  
他手里也拿着剧本，看样子又想调教你。  
“前辈这是……”  
“你接的这个剧本……你真的能拍吗？”前辈问。  
“呃……”  
“你之前都放不开，这种要你主动的，效果不会太好，导演那里过不去，可能要多来很多次。”  
你明白了：“所以前辈担心，过来教我吗？”  
“是。”  
你知道他能教你很多，所以接受了他的上门服务。  
他让你先脱干净，然后问你能接受到哪种程度。  
A.都听前辈的  
B.别做全就好

【19】  
“都听前辈的。”你顺从地脱下衣物，他拉你到浴室那面镜子墙前，你赤身裸体的样子被自己完完全全看清楚了。  
公司在每个演员的浴室都弄了这样一面镜墙，方便你们对着镜子练习一些有的没的。  
“我们不是单纯做爱，而是做爱给别人看，还要顾及观众的感受。把你最性感最诱人的样子给他们看。”他在你耳边轻轻说道，“你看着镜子里的自己，会有想要上他的冲动吗？”  
你觉得这个问题很有病：“我怎么可能想上自己！”  
前辈笑了一下：“我说得不太对，但就是那个意思……现在这样，我就很想上你。”  
“前辈……”  
“喜欢你的人，就是看腻了柔柔弱弱的小白兔，更喜欢看你这样的小野狼。”他轻轻拨弄你的乳珠，“他们喜欢的，是你的强硬外壳被敲碎，变得脆弱。你前后的反差越大，越能让人兴奋。”  
“所以……我应该……”  
“反抗得坚决，也要沉沦得彻底。”  
其实有他在，你想不沉沦都难。他对你的身体太了解了，哪一次不是把你干到失神。  
“嗯……”他的动作让你舒服得轻声哼哼。  
“当初如果不是跟我合作，你的条件可能会被定位成攻……那样就太可惜了。”前辈缓慢地挺进，“你的身体很适合被肏，你被肏时候的反应也很诱人。”  
“前辈……嗯啊……你太用力了……”  
“就是这样，不要压抑。你的感觉是什么，你想什么，都喊出来。你本来就很浪，没什么可羞耻的，我喜欢听你叫，他们也喜欢你浪，喊出来！”  
“前辈好棒……啊！好舒服！被顶到那里了……唔……前辈好大……师弟也好大……两个人一起我会爽死的啊……呜……”  
“还想着他？”  
1.嘤嘤嘤我什么都没说  
2.“师弟跟师父一样棒！”

【20】  
你索性放飞自我：“师弟跟师父一样棒！”  
是他让你想什么喊什么的！  
本来就是他和小少爷一起上过你，之后的戏份也要，你想到不是很正常吗，能怪你吗！  
“不许想别人！”  
“不想……我不想别人……前辈慢点……啊！好舒服……想被前辈揉胸，想被前辈肏进最里面！”  
前辈大力抽插几下，突然就整根抽出，弄得你后穴一阵空虚。  
他用力一拍你的臀部：“这是惩罚。”  
“唔……前辈不要这样……”你本来爽得癫狂，突然就什么都没了，难受得要疯。  
你想要，可他说什么都不碰你，你只能去勾引他了。  
“前辈不要这样好不好……好难受……插进来……”  
他微微一笑：“那就看你表现了……我喜欢你浪。”  
“前辈……”你像只小宠物一样去蹭他，去吻他，把自己的身体送到他眼前。  
你分开双腿，轻松吞下他的硬物，摇动腰臀，让他硕大的性器狠狠研磨自己最敏感的地方。嘴里哼哼唧唧，不断发出舒爽的呻吟，不断说着放浪的请求。  
你觉得自己已经够浪了，可他还是不为所动，看着你的眼睛还是那么平静。你心底不禁冒出一团火气，叫得更加大声更加放荡，动作的幅度也大得不行，如果有第三个人看着，一定会因为你的骚浪羞到脸颊发红。  
“想要前辈干我……”  
“你后面不是已经含着东西了吗？”  
“要前辈干……自己干不到……”  
“你看看你自己。”前辈语气中带了点嘲讽，“都浪成什么样了？之前还装什么矜持？”  
你知道他是故意的，不是真的在嘲讽你，但这种羞辱的语气对你冲击很大，你听着不禁分神看了一眼镜子。  
你的身体不停颤抖，全身都泛着潮红，好像在冒热气一样。  
“要被前辈肏熟了……是前辈把我调教成这样的……”你看见镜子里的自己双腿大张，后穴大口吞吃着他的性器，着魔一样扭动得更欢。  
“小穴好喜欢吃前辈的肉棒，好贪吃，要前辈罚它……”  
前辈笑：“说得好听，那是罚你吗？还不是让你爽到了？那么多坏心思，才是真的得罚你。”  
为了能被满足你真是豁出去了。  
“嗯……罚我！狠狠干我啊前辈！干我我就不敢了！要被狠狠肏到，以后就不敢想别人了唔啊……”  
“够了！”前辈咬牙，终于受不了你这浪样，猛地把你按在身下干起来。  
“前辈好厉害……好喜欢被前辈肏，我那么骚都是前辈……嗯啊……肏出来的……”  
“闭嘴！”  
他大力肏干，把你身体都推得往前，你反倒因为他的失控而得意，叫得更加浪荡。  
后面他把你抱起，回到床上继续。你爽得哭，得到了极为强烈的满足感。你缩在他怀里，看着他起身点了一根烟，忽然有种自己跟他只是一对普通情侣的错觉，经历过激烈的性爱，现在事后平静又幸福。  
“前辈……”  
他听见你声音，回头笑笑，俯下身亲了亲你。  
“时候不早了，我先走了。”  
你一愣：“前辈……不留下来休息一会儿吗……”  
他：“你忘了吗……我只能跟合作的演员进行工作上的交流……”  
他来这里跟你做爱，是合作演员之间的交流，从他跟你做完开始，别的就都是违反规定。  
他在圈子里那么久，都有名气有地位了，谁不夸他一句敬业！  
A.突然嘲讽：“前辈真是敬业，对合作的演员都是那么耐心教导，实在是辛苦了。”  
B.表示理解：“嗯……谢谢前辈。今天前辈让我……很开心。”

【21】  
你心里忽然不是滋味，出口的话带上几分嘲讽：“前辈真是敬业，对合作的演员都是那么耐心教导，实在是辛苦了。”  
前辈的表情变了变，好像有点生气。  
他看你许久，最后只是说：“你以为……谁都能让我来的么？”  
说完他披上外套，过去拧开门把手。  
你呆愣着看他离开，听见“砰”的一声，房间里只剩下你一个人，也让你开始有些慌乱。  
他的话是什么意思？  
你把身体缩进被子里，整个人都陷进他残留的气息中。  
他刚刚亲自己的时候，已经不是在演戏了吧，那为什么要亲自己？  
不是谁都能让他来……自己不一样吗？  
你心脏狂跳，整个房间里似乎就剩下了你砰砰的心跳声。  
那他为什么对自己的示好视而不见？他跟自己拍摄的时候态度总是那么奇怪，像是很勉强一样。  
你缩在床上躺了很久，慢慢爬起来关了灯，试着入睡。  
可能身体的疲累和满足最终战胜了你心中的不安，你在床上辗转许久，还是慢慢睡了过去。  
第二天早上，你是被一声巨响震醒的。  
好像是什么东西爆了，你披着睡衣就下床开门，见到小少爷从对面门里出来，手里还提着个垃圾袋。  
原来他想蒸东西，没注意水量，水一烧干里面的玻璃碗就只有爆的命。他把碎玻璃收拾了一下正准备丢。  
你看了看时间，自己居然一下子睡到了十二点，这时间都该做午饭了。  
“你午饭做好了？”你很怀疑这位小少爷的生活自理水平。  
小少爷摇头：“没有，准备叫外卖了。”  
1.你也该做饭了，顺便让他来蹭一顿  
2.提议一起出去吃  
3.给他推荐几家外卖

【22】  
“我正要做饭，来我这吃吧。”  
小少爷眼睛一亮：“好啊前辈！”  
他兴高采烈跟着你进屋，你先去洗漱，衣服都没换，穿着睡衣就进了厨房——其实只是你腾出来的一小块地方，放了个柜子搭了个电磁炉。公司的宿舍就只有个浴室，外面够你摆摆床放放桌子。  
“前辈今天起那么晚吗？昨天没睡好？”  
“没有，想睡个懒觉而已。”你打开冰箱，拿点东西出来，准备炒个两菜。  
够吃就行了，不能强求太多。  
小少爷乖巧坐在旁边看你忙活：“前辈番茄能弄成玫瑰花吗？”  
“不会。”  
“前辈你能把鸡蛋煎成爱心吗？”  
“不能，要模具。”  
“前辈会那种，就是把蛋包起来，小刀一划，里面还是流质的蛋液流出来，沾满每一粒米……”  
你很无奈又是好笑：“我就会把东西丢里面炒熟。”  
一盘番茄炒蛋，一盘青椒炒肉，闻着很香。趁着热气，还挺下饭，你们吃饱了，门口传来敲门声。  
你开门看到的就是前辈，前辈一来就发现你房间里的另一个人，顿时神情复杂。  
然而你们谁都还没开口，小少爷笑眯眯地看着你们：“前辈是来找哥哥熟悉剧本的吗？”  
哥……哥哥？  
你一脸懵逼回头望了他一眼。  
小少爷依旧笑眯眯：“那前辈不如也指导指导我？有好些跟哥哥的戏份我都不太明白。”  
A.把小少爷哄出去  
B.爱岗敬业，虚心好学，值得表扬。不如一起看剧本吧  
C.前辈还没说他是来加班的！

【23】  
你连忙阻止事情朝奇怪的方向发展：“前辈应该不是来讨论剧本的吧？”  
前辈点点头：“手表忘拿了。”  
你一惊，看向自己的床，这才发现枕头下面露出一截手表带，你之前都没注意。  
小少爷哼了一声。  
你感觉房间里的氛围很奇怪。他的手表在自己床上，解释不清了都……虽然你们睡过是事实。  
前辈低眸戴手表，一边说：“如果你哥哥愿意，我倒是不介意指导你。毕竟我跟他合作了不下十次，他第一次也是我带的……”  
他笑一下，抬眸看着小少爷：“他喜欢什么样，我最清楚。”  
？？？你愣住。  
“有事找我。”前辈说完离开。  
小少爷突然问：“前辈昨天跟他做过了，是吗？”甚至还一起睡到天亮！  
你扶额：“是……”  
小少爷一脸委屈：“如果我跟前辈接触多一点，我也可以知道前辈喜欢什么。”  
……  
他走了，留给你一屋子的诡异气息。

拍摄的第一天，是你被师弟调教的戏，小少爷此前纯情无比，哪里会用那些奇奇怪怪的道具，拍的时候频频停下来接受指导。而你这个合作对象被折腾得够呛。  
原定上午就拍完，然后有一段你被师父发现救走的剧情。  
前辈没有戏份一般是不会过来的，他来的时候你们还没能如期完成拍摄，他只能在一边等。  
小少爷倒是渐入佳境，让你感受到了快意。终于他取出玉势，开始了进入你的戏份，你哼哼两声，放松身体适应。  
可你总觉得有些不自在，你分明已经习惯了对着镜头在很多人面前被人上，这次你却总觉得不太对劲，有人的目光盯得你不自在。  
1.分神留意一下  
2.配合小少爷

【24】  
你还是因为这种不自在分神了，余光微微一瞥，就看见前辈沉下去的眼神。  
“唔啊……”你忽然吃痛，没忍住叫出声来。  
他经验还是太少，性子急点，换个跟以前不一样的姿势就有点让你难受。如果你没分神，还能演一演遮掩一会儿，但你偏偏分神了，一下子就喊了出来。  
“停！不对！”  
小少爷惊讶地退出来：“前辈……我弄疼你了吗？”  
导演唉声叹气，转眼看见来了片场的前辈。  
“先休息吧，之后再拍，你有经验，去教教他。”  
你闻言万分惊恐地抬头，让前辈教他做……在这么多人面前！  
你想开口挣扎一下，表示自己可以继续演，前辈已经面无表情地过来了。  
前辈一本正经：“不能只顾着蛮干……不是用力就可以的。”  
你脸羞得通红，下一刻就被他搂进怀里。本来就因为拍摄身体软得没什么力气，根本来不及挣脱。  
“他是跟你合作的演员，不是拿钱陪你做的，你要知道控制自己，乱来就是施暴。”  
小少爷气闷：“我没有！”  
前辈低下头，先亲了亲你作为安抚，语气温柔：“能配合我吗？”  
A.乖顺靠在他怀里：“嗯……”  
B.“前辈跟他说就好了，为什么要我配合！”

【25】  
“嗯……”你点点头乖顺地靠在他怀里，他便含住你胸膛上敏感的一点，你瞬间就颤抖起来。他的舌头不断舔弄，酥麻的快感把你包裹住。  
后面进来了他的手指，很准确地找到了那个让你情难自制的地方。  
你呻吟出口的时候，前辈喉结动了动，继续教导：“你应该知道他这里……他是很喜欢一直被干这里，不过偶尔吊一吊他的胃口，他会更兴奋。”  
“前辈……”你真想叫他别说了。  
感觉自己跟个玩具一样，被他们两个翻来翻去指指点点。  
他笑着摸摸你脑袋，让你乖一点，继续对小少爷说一些让你无地自容的话。  
你都不知道他居然对你了解得那么清楚，想来他对这种工作也是极其认真的，怪不得能有现在的地位。圈子里优质的攻非常少，又要有技巧，又要身体素质好，还要能控制住自己，照顾合作演员感受，这样的演员能有几个。要是多有几个不错的演员，前辈这圈内梦中情1的位置也恐怕都做不了那么久。  
他只是进行了一下指导，就用手指让你爽了一次。  
“唔……”你瘫软在他怀里。  
只听见他声音变得有些低哑，在你耳边小声说：“我有点忍不住了……”  
你赫然发现，他石更了。  
1.用手帮他解决  
2.“进来。”  
3.我什么都不知道！

【26】  
“进来。”你说完，感觉面上愈发炽热。  
前辈吐口气，解开下面，扶住你的腰就缓缓插入。  
你后面刚刚高潮过，此时还湿软着，他进入得很顺利。而且你也早就适应了后穴被插入的感觉，完全没有什么不适。  
“抱歉，本来没想麻烦你的。”前辈小心亲吻着你。  
你这才恍惚发现，现在这样似乎已经不属于工作的范围了……就算是指导，也用不着做到这种地步，虽然这样也没什么问题……  
他是个很冷静的人，冷静到大部分时候连生理反应都能控制住，工作就是工作，他就是在按照剧本去完成任务，很少有真的性冲动。对你却好像经常出现些奇怪的反应。  
“别忍着，喊出来。你也该放开一点，刚才是不是心里想别的事，不好意思了？”  
可是那么多人……  
“没事的，之前我是怎么跟你说的？”他的声音很小，只有你一个人能听见，“我喜欢你浪。”  
你脑袋里乱糟糟的，什么时候被他干到射都不清楚了。  
最后小少爷笑得眉眼弯弯：“知道了前辈，一会儿您要好好看着，我学得对不对。”  
他看着别人用同样的姿势把你弄到失神，可以说又是愤怒又是嫉妒。  
前辈抬眸看他一眼：“……”  
你终于想起旁边还有人看着，身体猛颤，逼得前辈都忍不住泄了身。  
……  
小少爷这回进步神速，至少你不用演了。也不知道有没有刚刚前辈才让你爽过的原因，你想要的念头很明显，非常兴奋。  
“师弟……嗯啊……我是师弟的炉鼎，师弟想怎么对我都可以……”你带着哭腔喊出来，只感觉自己腰都快断了。  
“师兄可是未来掌门，这样怎么行呢？成天想着被师弟上，怎么做掌门？”  
“不要做掌门……要师弟每天都能干我，哈啊！”  
导演喊停，他立马收起小师弟那小恶魔状态，可怜兮兮地问你：“前辈，我这次做对了吧？”  
“嗯……”你软得不行，只能这样回应一声。  
“等会儿一起走吧。”小少爷给你擦掉额头汗珠，温柔地问。  
“好。”  
休息一会儿，你去浴室清理身体。  
明天早上可以歇会儿，下午你们要跑去温泉主题的情趣酒店拍下一场，顺便在那里待一晚，算是福利，忙完明天也可以好好放松一下了。  
收拾好东西离开浴室，你似乎听见不远处有人在打电话，情绪似乎有点激动。  
A.好奇，想听  
B.找小少爷回宿舍

【27】  
你一时好奇，悄咪咪凑了过去。  
前辈在空无一人的走廊里，脸色不太好。  
“我说过了，我不会回去。就算一辈子在这里我都不会回去。”他现在的语气倒是很平静。  
突然他又几乎是吼出声来：“别过来！”  
楼下开进来一辆车，从上面下来一个男人，手里还拿着手机。他朝前辈招了招手，好像就是那个再跟前辈打电话的人。  
前辈气得转头就走，你愣了一会儿，奇怪地返回去，打算找小少爷一起回宿舍。  
小少爷发消息说在楼下等你，可你还没走到楼下，就撞见了那个富二代。  
看他打扮居然有点眼熟，好像是刚刚从车上下来的人。  
“又见面了。”他打量着你，“你那位前辈呢？”  
你感觉有点猫腻，决定先假装什么都没看见：“没见到。”  
“他住哪儿？”  
“公司里啊，还能去哪儿。”  
富二代嗤笑一声，径自越过你走了过去。  
你感觉手机震两下，连忙掏出来看。  
前辈：今晚我不回来，能帮我喂喂我的猫吗？  
前辈：钥匙找公司管理拿。  
前辈：不喂猫粮，我冰箱里还有食材，你得按这个配方做……很麻烦，如果可以的话谢谢你了。  
前辈：不方便的话也没关系。  
就是件小事，帮个忙呗也不花时间，你立即回复了。  
跟小少爷一起回到宿舍，你去拿了钥匙，打开前辈的房间门。  
前辈的猫是只银豹，精力旺盛活泼好动，你虽然不太懂这些小宠物，但也听说过这种猫价钱不一般。再看看前辈给你发的猫咪食谱，这种喂养方式，吃得比你还好。像你这种为了赚钱连3p都咬牙接了的人，平常省吃俭用，哪里还有闲心养只那么金贵的小家伙。  
有时候你都很奇怪，前辈看着也不缺钱，为什么还会在公司里。还有今天来的那个富二代……  
你满脑子疑惑，给前辈的猫做了吃的，又陪这好动的小家伙玩了一会儿，拍个视频发给前辈表示任务完成。  
前辈：谢谢，辛苦了。  
1.问一下前辈跟富二代什么关系  
2.问一下前辈今天怎么不回来  
3.不问不问

【28】  
你发消息问他今天怎么不回来。前辈很久没回复，你就继续逗猫。  
前辈：有点事出去一趟，来不及回来，明天我直接去酒店。  
你：那明天早上我再来给猫做吃的？  
前辈：嗯，麻烦了。明天把鸵鸟肉换孔雀肉吧。  
你：？？？  
你跑去打开冰箱，拍照发给他。  
你：哪个是？  
他给你画了个圈圈。  
这只猫真的吃得比你好一百倍，在这之前你甚至以为孔雀只有动物园里那种。你已经脑补出了富家公子叛逆离家，被只手遮天的父母逼到走投无路也不屈服，无奈下海又被黑心公司欺骗，迟迟不能离开的虐心故事。  
你：这什么富贵人家，孔雀肉？  
前辈：它以前吃肉习惯了，换猫粮它不肯吃，只能自己做。  
你：［图片］可爱。  
你：可是前辈，明晚我们都不回来，它的晚饭怎么办？  
前辈：有定时喂的，你看一下。  
你：好的，看了下我会用。  
前辈：好。  
前辈：不早了，快点回去洗澡睡觉吧，不用管它了。  
你：［图片］晚安喵  
你摸摸猫脑袋，关灯出门。  
“这不是他的房间吗？”一只富二代拦在门，吓你一大跳，“我说怎么你理都不理我，原来心有所属？”  
你呵呵一笑：“我心无所属也不想理你。”  
“人在里面？”  
你大大方方让开：“就有只猫，去搜啊。”  
“你知道他去哪儿了？”  
“不知道，我只是来帮同事喂猫的。”  
他打开灯往里面看了一圈，真就只看见一只猫在地上蹦迪。没找着人，他自然扭头就走。

第二天你给猫喂了早饭午饭，又定了晚饭时间，就出发去温泉酒店。  
前辈没有很快过来，就算不在公司拍他也保持那种有自己戏份才会到场的习惯。  
第一场是小师弟在灵池给你疗伤。灵池就是温泉，疗伤就是啪啪啪。  
小师弟慵懒地躺着温泉水里，水雾弄得整个画面朦朦胧胧，长发浮在睡里，随着波浪一点点晃动，乍一眼真是满满仙气。说他是在演什么正经仙侠剧都有人信。  
他这张脸，去当电视演员根本没问题，可惜造化弄人啊。  
你走到池边，他张开半眯的眼睛，朝你笑：“师兄。”  
他朝你勾勾手指：“下来。”  
你听话地解下腰带，开拍前你做好准备，后面都还含着道具，乳头早已挺起，顶得那薄薄的衣料上都有了小突起，明明还穿着衣服，却已经有了香艳勾人的旖旎风光。你褪下衣服，镜头给了你一个特写，把你宽肩窄腰健美诱人的好身材展露无遗。  
你就只有那么一件外衣，下面什么都没穿，现在已经完全赤裸。  
性器因为后穴中的刺激而微微挺立起来，每走一步后穴中的东西都会给你新的快感。你迈开腿坐进温泉，身体已经酥麻得几乎无力。  
小师弟微笑着朝你过来，手抓住你的分身揉捏。  
“嗯……慢点……”你稍稍别过头。  
“师兄有乖乖听话吗？”小师弟往你后穴探去。  
那里已经被玉势撑开，无比湿润温暖，最适合被插入肏干。  
“我乖乖含着……一直含着……”你眼角渗出些泪，后面被他拿着玉势抽插，给了你些许满足，却又使得你更加空虚难耐。  
“要师弟干我，不要这个……”  
小师弟在你耳边轻轻笑：“好啊……那师兄可要把我哄开心了。”  
说完他放过了你，靠回温泉边上。你趴过去，低下头去含住他的性器舔弄。  
这种尺寸把你撑得有些难受，他还在微微抽动，更是让你不大舒服，可嘴被堵着，你也只能发出呜呜的声音。  
还好他过了会儿就抽出来，把你按在温泉边，压在你身上狠狠肏进后穴去。后穴中顿时淫液横流，积极配合着他的侵犯。  
“师弟好棒……唔嗯……好爽……”  
你被肏射以后，人已经软得只能任人摆布。  
“师兄，待会儿师父回来，你可要跟现在一样乖。他可生气了，你要是不乖，他就不会原谅我们了。”师弟给你蒙上了眼，黑色布条绕了一圈又一圈，把你眼前的光全都遮盖住。  
而后你前面被插进一根极细的银棒，顶端一颗珠子完完全全堵住了你欲望宣泄的出口。  
“师兄，我把你收拾得那么可口，师父回来可都靠你了。”  
后面又被那根玉势破开身体，填补少许空虚。  
你以为这场戏到这里就结束了，可以停下来歇歇。他却拍了拍你的臀部：“师兄，快去，跟师父请罪。”  
“师父？”你听到有人下水的声音。  
前辈？他什么时候来的？  
“你们这又是做什么？”前辈的声音冷冷的，透出一股威严。  
“快，告诉师父，都是你做的。”师弟在你耳边催促。  
你颤声道：“师父……都是徒儿不好……是徒儿急功近利，让师弟与我双修疗伤。请师父责罚……”  
你后面的话被他的嘴唇堵住，他用力地吻你，灵巧的舌扫过你口腔中的每一个角落。你被吻得晕晕沉沉，骨头都跟没了一样。  
他们两个把你压在温泉边上，不知是谁抽出后穴中的玉势，挺身插进你的后穴。换了真的肉棒来干你，你后面兴奋得发狂，紧紧绞住对方不放。抽插的动作激荡起一串串水花，耳边明明就是听起来很正常的水声，却把你弄得浑身发热，羞耻无比。  
“师兄，你猜猜，现在是谁在肏你？”  
这段蒙眼play剧本里并没有太多描写，可以让你们自己发挥很多。剧本没有安排谁先进入你，你自然也不知道正确答案。  
“告诉我啊，师兄。说对了有奖励，错了的话……可要狠狠罚你。”  
会是谁呢……  
他们两个一人一边，含住你的耳垂，又慢慢下去舔弄你的乳尖，你红褐色的乳头被他们玩得红肿，多了一抹艳色。两边都在卖力舔弄，好像就没有什么区别。  
你想伸出手去摸摸他们再判断，却被抓住手腕。  
“不准摸，下面都吃着东西了，还猜不出来？”  
A.师父  
B.师弟  
C.放弃治疗：不知道！罚我算了！

【29】  
“不知道……”你呜咽着，又害怕又期待，“罚我吧……”  
师弟笑：“哼，我看师兄就是想着被罚吧？真是越来越浪了。”  
“啊！不要碰那里……”堵住的性器又被玩弄，受刺激下涨大许多，可是却没有地方能宣泄。你感觉有什么东西想出去，但是怎么都走不动，只能憋在里面。  
有人抓着你硕大的性器，把玩下面的囊袋，激得你眼泪都冒出来。  
“多让人心动的东西……可惜了，在师兄身上没什么用呢。”  
被这么说，你羞耻得无以复加：“不……不是……”  
“怎么不是了？师兄只要被我和师父干后面就能爽了，不是吗？”  
“是……嗯……好棒……要被干后面干到爽！好想要，给我……”你双腿随着他们的动作摇摇晃晃，被蒙了眼睛让你有种无助感，也把快感放大了数倍。  
因为那天前辈对你的调教，你现在已经没什么不好意思的了。  
什么淫词浪语你都可以说出口，就跟戏里那个已经被调教完的角色一样，彻底沉沦在他们的抚慰中。  
后穴穴肉被大力摩擦，你忽然在自己的淫乱叫声中发现一声低哑隐忍的喘息。  
“是师父……是师父在干我！”  
小师弟叹气：“现在才猜可不作数了，还是要罚你。”  
你抽噎着朝另一个人讨饶：“师父……不要……我受不了了！要被师父肏熟了……”  
“噗……师兄不是早就被肏熟了吗？装可怜可是没用的，乖乖受罚吧。”  
“身为大师兄要以身作则，怎么可以出尔反尔？”前辈低沉的嗓音在你耳朵里撩拨，“方才，是你说要我们罚你的。”  
“师兄，你听到了吗？你可不能出尔反尔哦。”师弟重重弹了一下你挺立的性器，试着继续为你扩张，嘴上依旧调笑，“不过我们的大师兄……居然就是个一碰就流水的骚货，这可怎么做师弟们的表率啊。”  
你一边被极致的快感把控，一边被他羞辱得自己都觉得自己可耻，眼泪都快把蒙眼的布条浸湿了。你挣扎道：“呜……不是……”  
“不是吗？师父你看师兄，他又撒谎。真的是该好好罚了。”  
后穴突然一阵空虚，你被人抱起换了姿势，后面紧接着又被插入，只是这回是他们两个人一起。胸前乳粒被抓捏一把，而后不知夹了什么东西上去，你感到微微的刺痛和冰凉，耳边传来极小的铃声。  
你惊觉他是往你胸上挂了两个铃铛，被填满的后穴里就传来一波又一波酸软快意。你不停颤抖，那铃铛也跟着你跳动得欢快，接连不断地发出响声。  
你什么都看不见，只能听见肉体撞击拍得水花四溅，他们两人呼吸粗重，你胸上的铃铛叮叮当当叫得比你还浪。后背不时被对方的乳尖蹭过，比被手抚摸更让你酥麻。  
身体火热得快要化掉，可是前面被堵得死死的，连一滴精液都没办法溢出，全身都被肉欲逼得泛红。你好像被肏得完全瘫软，又好像有无尽的动力去配合他们。  
“师兄，这对铃铛可是与你情欲相通的，你越骚浪，它响得越欢。它从刚才开始，可是一下都没停过……你还说你不是？”  
你后穴中最敏感的地方被狠狠顶弄几下，爽得淫水疯狂喷涌。把你弄成这样的人依然声音冷静有威严，只是呼吸微微急促了些：“不承认可是大错，为师以前是怎么教你的？”  
你哭喊：“我不是，只有师弟和师父才能让我这样……只有你们……一被碰到我就想要你们肏我……骚货是你们的，只对你们骚……”  
“原来是这样，师兄真乖。”  
他们好像终于满意了，总算给了你释放的机会。前端的银棒被缓缓抽出，却因为被堵了太久，过了好一会儿才羞羞答答射出些液体。  
两个人又用力干了你几下，齐齐在你身体里射出，两波精水冲击着你已经敏感至极的穴肉，又一次把你抛向高潮，你硬挺的性器这才猛地全部发泄出来。叫了许久的铃铛也渐渐安静下去，你躺在后面那人怀里平复许久，忽然后穴里又被插入手指。  
你惊恐地挣扎，只听见前辈的声音：“别动，帮你清理。”  
那个小恶魔笑嘻嘻地调戏：“师兄不会以为，我们又要肏你吧？还是说师兄其实还想要，故意扭着身子勾引我们？”  
“不……不是……嗯哈……”  
刚刚被肏弄过的地方还在回味，就算是在清理也搅得你脸上又开始发热。  
蒙住眼的布条终于被解下，你骤然见光，眯起眼适应了很久，这才看见他们两个眼睛里的温柔。  
“不疼吧？”师弟轻轻摘下你胸上夹的铃铛，动作可比之前温柔多了。  
他们在安抚你，你安心地由他们为你清理，竟然有一种被人怜爱着的满足感。你都不知道这是在戏里，还是他们真的那么疼惜你。  
他们扶你起来的时候，你才知道原来早就停止拍摄了。  
卸下造型，他们送你回酒店房间休息。  
小睡一觉，你恢复了点精神。你感觉在温泉酒店住的这个福利，完全就是在别人那里才算福利，你这个在下面的演员拍完这种激情戏码，哪儿还有心思去玩。  
可是不玩又好不甘心！  
可是好累……  
可是真的不甘心！  
纠结之下，你决定  
1.出门在酒店里瞎逛  
2.床上躺平  
3.找罪魁祸首算账

【30】  
你心想不能让那两个人就那么爽。于是你走出房间，准备去他们眼前晃悠晃悠，怎么也得让他们心生愧疚一下！  
巧的是他们似乎正想去找你，你很轻易地就碰上了他们。  
小少爷朝你打招呼：“前辈，你要下面玩吗？”  
你摇摇头，楼下他们在弄聚会，聊得倒是热闹，不过你去下面跟刚刚看过你被蹂躏了一遍又一遍的工作人员玩，实在有点尴尬。平常你都是拍完就跑，不怎么在片场停留的。  
可能你们三个演员都是一样的想法，所以现在还在楼上的就只有你们仨。  
“那我们去楼顶？刚刚我上去看过了，装修得还不错，还有温泉池子。”  
在温泉酒店，你最不想做的事情就是泡温泉。下午泡太久了……  
不过去楼顶吹吹风看看夜景倒还不错。  
你点了头，前辈虽然没说话表态，也跟着你们一起上去了。  
楼顶放了几张桌子和靠椅，边上有架秋千。温泉池还腾着热气，在夜色里尤其明显。  
“你们饿吗？要不要叫吃的上来？”你随便找了椅子坐下，桌上就有点水果，旁边贴张二维码，扫码服务。  
“我要！”小少爷凑过来看你手机上的菜单，点了一堆东西。  
反正都是份量少的精致玩意儿，多点几个都不怕浪费，还不用你们花钱。此时不挥霍，更待何时。  
你抬头：“前辈你呢？”  
他只要了一杯酒。  
酒店服务员送吃的上来，你闻见香气才感觉到饿。一边吃一边跟他们两人随便聊着。  
夜里风大，旁边的秋千都被吹得一摇一摇，你忽然浑身一个激灵，转过头去避开两人，打了个喷嚏。  
“风有点大，去加件衣服吧。”前辈摸上你的额头，皱起眉来，“怎么那么烫？”  
“啊？”你莫名其妙，自己不感觉难受啊。  
“不会发烧了吧……”前辈思索起来，“你先送他回房间，我去拿医药箱。”  
“好。”  
你还没来得及开口，就被小少爷强行拉回了房。  
你懵懵地被赶回床上：“我自己都没感觉，不用这样吧。”  
“可你脸都红着……”  
小少爷说着慢慢凑近，与你额头相抵。  
“是很烫……前辈，你一点感觉都没吗？”他说话时的气息都轻轻喷在你脸上，温热得让你有些晕眩。  
他似乎完全不觉得你们这样的姿势有多暧昧，眼睛里闪的光要多纯洁可爱有多纯洁可爱。  
A.稍微避开点  
B.不动

【31】  
可能是因为大脑温度过高，影响运行，你一时没反应过来，竟然就呆着不动。  
然后他越靠越近，在你唇上飞速亲了一下。  
……  
他干什么了？  
你惊得往后一退，背都撞在了床头上。而小少爷嘴角似笑非笑，眼中露出几分狡黠。  
你都没机会缓一缓，门口传来前辈那平静无波的声音：“量体温。”  
“我……”不知为何，你就是突然心慌。  
看前辈这微妙的表情，你感觉他应该是看见你们刚才干了什么。虽然不太对，但是真有种偷情被当场捉奸的感觉。  
前辈递过来温度计：“含住。”  
你乖乖张嘴躺下，在这诡异的氛围里熬过几分钟。温度计停在38.5℃，还真是烧起来了。  
前辈眉头紧锁，就没舒展过：“去医院吧。”  
“不用了吧。”你自己感觉不到什么不适，觉得没必要跑医院一趟。连发烧该有的症状都没有，看着样子过一会儿就退了。  
结果坐起身的时候忽然一阵眩晕，旁边两个人吓得连忙扶住你。  
“好，先看看能不能降下来，不能就去医院，可以吗？”前辈叹口气，把你摁回去躺着，拿冰袋敷上。  
小少爷在一边捧着手机搜索物理退烧方法：“给前辈擦擦身体吧，网上说可以用水擦一下手心脚心、腋下、腹股沟……”  
你惊了：“腹股沟？”  
还是别了吧。  
“擦一下。”前辈不让你拒绝，转身就去拿了毛巾。  
不过他们倒是看出你的尴尬，让你自己来了。然而似乎作用不大，过了会儿你的体温还是没降下来。  
你依然不感觉难受，只是开始犯困，眼皮子疯狂打架。  
1.我好柔弱，闭眼睡觉  
2.坚持一下，请他们送你去医院

【32】  
你迷迷糊糊就睡过去了，半醒半梦间听见有人在叫你。  
然后你被抱了起来，你好像因为悬空的感觉下意识地搂住了那人，之后发生什么你完全没印象。再睁开眼你是在医院里，输液的针都已经拔了。  
“醒了？”床旁边坐的人语气不怎么友好。  
你看清是谁，目瞪口呆：“你怎么会在这里！”  
坐在床旁边守着你的人，居然是那个富二代！  
你受惊之后很快冷静下来，送你来医院的只会是前辈和小少爷，这人肯定是后面找过来的。  
而且不可能是找你，肯定是前辈暴露行踪了。  
富二代笑：“我又不是来找你的。怎么，急着找他？他不要你啦！”最后那句说得像极了在吓小孩“你妈妈不要你了”。  
你无语：“你有病病？”  
前辈拎着吃的进来：“醒了？先吃东西，然后吃药。”  
可能怕你没胃口吃不下，他买的是碗瘦肉粥。  
“谢谢。”你坐起身来，“吃完药可以走了吧？”  
“嗯，烧已经退了。我给你请了假，今天就不用去片场了。”  
你一勺一勺舀着粥，听他说完猛地抬头：“耽误进度不是会扣我钱？”  
富二代突然爆笑：“你那么想要钱，我给你啊，早问过你缺不缺金主，你到底在想什么啊？拍这些东西和让我包养有区别？”  
你：“当然有区别。”至少下海拍片你还可以告诉自己这只是演戏，只是工作，被包养那就跟卖身没什么两样了。  
前辈冷冷地让他闭嘴：“你别乱说话。”  
富二代目光顺势转到了他身上：“你可别告诉我，你是为了他才留在那儿的，那么感人？”  
前辈沉默了一下，没有回应这个问题。  
富二代：“成吧，反正你自己想清楚。”  
你默默拿过水杯吃药，一不小心呛到了。前辈拍拍你的背给你顺气，等你缓过来柔声问你：“睡会儿再走？等下我叫你。”  
“好。”你点点头。的确还是有些乏力，睡会儿再走吧。  
富二代似乎觉得你俩十分扎眼，忍不住又刺你俩一句："我说你好像没那么不经玩啊，我哥是用了多大力把你干成这样？"  
你：“……”  
前辈：“你出去。”  
前辈把他赶出房门，回来就变了一个语气：“快睡吧……”  
你正要闭上眼，听见他的声音小了很多：“今晚，有空吗？一起吃个饭？”  
他声音太小了，你差点以为自己幻听。你愣了一下，发现前辈在看着你等你回应，才确认自己没听错。  
跟前辈出去吃个饭没什么，但是今晚原本有公司给你安排的一个采访。都是因为之前的几部作品卖得还不错，你才有了这样一个机会，公司现在明显有要捧你的念头。  
A.接受，跟公司请求换时间  
B.拒绝，跟前辈约其它时间

【33】  
“好……”你缩进被子里，悄悄拿手机给经纪人发短信推了那个采访。  
你想象得到经纪人会有多生气，不过他要怎么骂你你也懒得看了，发完就关机，闭眼睡觉。  
前辈叫醒你的时候已经是中午，他问你想吃什么，就下楼给你打饭去了。  
你本来想说自己好多了，不用这样照顾自己，但他临走时候掐了你脸一把，好像在说让你乖一点。你一下就忘了自己要立的自立自强铁血硬汉人设。  
他送你回了公司宿舍就离开了，没有回他的房间。  
下午他过来接你，走出公司后上车，一直开到挺远的一个小区。  
你以为他会带你去什么餐厅，没想到他居然是领你进小区上楼。  
电梯里就你们两个，你忍不住问：“前辈，这里是你家吗？”  
“嗯，刚租的。”  
电梯到了，你们走出来转个弯，他拿钥匙打开门。  
那只银豹猫首先窜出来看看你俩，然后往你们腿上蹭两下，成功在你们身上留下气味就心满意足跑到一边去。  
屋里里面的东西还很少，没怎么布置，有几样东西倒是很眼熟，你之前在前辈房间里见过。  
东西也搬了，猫都带过来了，看来是准备以后在这里常住。  
“还没怎么收拾好……饭应该熟了，我去看看。”  
“我帮你。”你跟他走进厨房。  
东西都准备得差不多，只差下锅，弄起来也很快。这样两个人在厨房里忙来忙去，跟你之前想的有些出入，不过好像让你更有愉悦感。  
饭桌上摆满菜之后，你们面对面坐着，他的开场白让你震惊：“我想跟你说件事。以后，我应该不会去公司了。”  
你怔愣一瞬：“前辈是说……以后不会再拍了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
以后他不会再来公司，你们也许不会再有交集了。沉重的失落感席卷而来，你不知道该为他高兴，还是为自己难过。  
“我想了很久……”前辈注视你的眼睛，“你之前说的，还算数吗？”  
你心猛地一跳：“什么……”  
“我知道……你跟我做的时候，不是在演戏，而是在跟我做爱。我也一样。”他忽然靠近，轻轻摩挲着你的脸颊，嘴角慢慢浮起些笑意，“我居然跟我的同事，在镜头面前……不是工作，而是做爱，这怎么能行……”  
原来他跟自己合作的时候，总是有些奇怪……是因为……  
“你之前说想做我男朋友，现在还想吗？”  
1.想（前辈线）  
2.太突然了，再考虑考虑（np，小少爷线）

【34】  
你欢喜得连想都没想就开了口：“想。”  
说完你就感觉自己脸上开始发热，在他眼里自己一定是脸都红透了。  
“以后，你就是我男朋友了。”他笑得很温柔，“我也是你的男朋友。”  
那只猫似乎感觉到了空气中弥漫的某种气息，跑过来巡视。跳上桌来嗅嗅这个嗅嗅那个，又窜到你中间坐着。  
前辈轰它下去：“玉玉，别上桌，下去。”  
“它叫玉玉？”你还因为刚才的话脸红心跳，忙找话说。  
“嗯。”前辈坐回去，“还吃得惯吗？”  
你点点头，前辈做的这一桌菜还是挺讲究的。  
他笑：“那就好，要是吃不惯，以后住一起还挺麻烦。”  
你摇摇头：“我没那么挑的，我也可以做饭。”  
他依旧满眼笑意：“好。”  
你跟他一起收拾了碗筷，玉玉已经在客厅跑酷。  
这只猫真的过于活泼好动，兴致来了一刻都不停，陪它玩多久都消耗不完它的精力。  
前辈把它抱进跑轮，面无表情地打开激光笔，照在它脑袋前。那个大跑轮开始疯狂转动。  
“原来还有那么好动的猫，我朋友家里也有养猫的，都是趴在一边安安静静不怎么理人。”你坐在滚轮前看猫跑步，“他们家里的都很胖一只，玉玉好瘦啊。”  
前辈笑笑：“我不太喜欢圆滚滚看着很软萌的猫，喜欢这种矫健有野性的，撒起娇来更可爱……”  
激光笔射出的红点忽然往旁边一移，然后消失了。  
玉玉一脸懵逼转头张望，然后跳到你腿上，顺势一趟，打滚撒娇。  
“摸摸它。”  
你小心戳了戳它身上的毛，才试着去摸摸它。它倒是由着你抚摸，甚至还蹭蹭你。陪猫玩够时间，它开始暴露高冷本性，不想理你们，自己走开了。  
“现在回公司，到了也挺晚了。”前辈看一眼时间，试探着问你，“我想，在男朋友家里过夜，应该合情合理？”  
“嗯……”  
“我去洗澡。”他亲亲你，转身进了浴室。  
你一个人坐在他的床上，有点怀疑人生。今天发生的事也太让你难以置信了，早上还在医院打针吃药，回去睡一觉现在居然就坐在了男朋友家里。  
前辈出来的时候你都还保持原来的姿势坐在那里。  
“我好了，你去吧。”前辈的声音把你叫回神。  
“啊，好。”  
“穿我的。”他拉开衣柜，回头凑到你耳边，“我去床上等你。”  
你感觉自己已经是从头红到了脚跟，整个都要羞到冒烟了。  
他只是轻轻笑了笑，然后躺到床上。你也不敢回头，抓了件衣服就溜进浴室。  
花洒里的水浇下来，水声好像把你隔绝在这个小小空间里。温热的水流洗去些许疲倦，让人舒心。你穿上前辈的睡衣出门，回到卧室，他正在床上合着眼小憩。  
你轻手轻脚坐过去，他缓缓睁开眼，往你身边凑来。  
A.主动出击  
B.羞射等推

【35】  
你猛地搂住他，用力吻了上去。  
这个吻十分激烈，十分绵长，你和他似乎都用尽了力气。末了你还一下一下舔着他的嘴唇，跟那只猫一下一下蹭人差不多。  
“你知道玉玉发情的时候什么样吗？”他似乎是在笑话你，可语气里的宠溺却让你心里一软。  
“不知道，前辈说说？”你低下头去，咬住他的衣扣，舌头顶弄两下，那颗扣子被你解开。  
“它会躺下来蹭来蹭去……然后喵喵叫。”  
你笑了笑，他身上的最后一颗扣子，也被解开了。  
“前辈。”你小声地喊着他，不停舔弄他的乳珠。他被你激出隐忍的低哼，像小爪子一样在你心上挠来挠去，十分勾人。  
“不要忍着，前辈。”你忽然咬了一下。  
用力不重，但还是有一点疼，前辈顿时闷哼出声，方才压抑的呻吟也全都释放出来。  
他的手被你拉起，放在胸口上。  
“前辈，摸摸我。”你微微挺了挺身，把自己送上去。  
你知道自己身体的魅力，跟大多数纤细瘦弱的演员不一样，你肌肉线条流畅优美，充满阳刚气和力量感。这很限制你的戏路，但也让很多人为此着迷。  
越是强悍，干起来越带劲。看你片子的人就是喜欢这种感觉，喜欢看你这样桀骜不驯的小野兽被征服，被驯成一只乖巧听话，又野性难除的猫咪。你太明白他们想要什么了，每次表演都这样去取悦观众。  
但现在，你只是想让身前的这个人更舒服，跟你有更愉悦的性爱。  
他喜欢你的身体，喜欢你在床上的放浪。  
但是他久久没有动作。  
你只好引着他的手，揉抓起自己的胸肉来。  
“嗯……啊……前辈……你摸摸我啊……”  
他看着你，眼神暗了暗，解开你的上衣探进去用力揉弄。  
这里本来就是你的敏感点，自己碰都很舒服，何况是别人动手。你不住哼哼，酥麻的快感向全身传遍，嘴里还不断喊着要他再摸摸你。  
得到的快感越多，你却越空虚，抚摸毕竟不足以满足你的欲望。你忽然抓住他的手，低下头去含住他已经挺立的性器，他的东西把你撑得根本不好舔弄，只能吞吐几下再伸舌舔舐。发出的声响无比清晰，在你们耳畔留下一股浓浓的淫靡味道。  
“唔……别这样……”  
那东西在你的挑逗下愈发精神，前辈的身体都有点颤抖了。  
你抬起头，对上他的眼睛，突然大起胆子，故意看着他伸舌重重舔了一下。  
没想到他竟然脸红了：“你真是……”  
你还是第一次看见他脸红。  
这个人明明在片场什么都演得出来，俨然一副老司机模样，可在现在却害羞了，实在是有意思。  
他在片场一直很冷静，私下里找你对戏也很冷静，因为他清楚只是在工作，而现在不一样了。  
“这些不都是前辈教的吗？”你扼住他的手腕，附身压了上去。  
你用膝盖轻轻蹭着他勃发的欲望，突然发现了什么好玩的事情。  
也许因为这不是在片场拍摄……他反而特别容易害羞，或许这才是情侣之间亲热时候该有的反应。  
“前辈……原来那么害羞？”你笑着咬一口他的喉结，成功让他瑟缩一下。  
“前辈好可爱。”  
他喘息几下，手抚上了你的臀部，片刻间褪下衣裤，慢慢探进那个早就已经准备好的地方。  
进入得很顺利，你都感觉不到半点不适，早就兴奋起来的穴肉甚至已经主动吸咬起他的手指。  
前辈哑着声音：“你都湿了……还想着戏弄我？”  
你软着声音哼哼，乖乖靠在他身上。身体顿时落进一个温暖怀抱，他有力的双臂环住你，忽然小声而郑重地对你说：“这是我们的第一次。”  
“怎么会……”你红着脸，心想自己跟他都不知道做过多少次了。  
他轻轻吻你：“我们作为情侣的第一次。”  
不是同事，是情侣。不是演戏，是做爱。你们跟以前做的是同一件事，也不是同一件事。  
现在你们不在镜头面前，你们可以不按那些定好的剧本支配自己的身体。  
“你喜欢被后入。”他咬着你的耳朵，“很喜欢这种被完全压制住的感觉？”  
“嗯……”  
“不过今天……我不想这样。”前辈翻身而上，让你躺着分开你的双腿，还将你的腿高高举起，放在了肩上。  
这样你并不好受，腰以下都是悬空的，很吃力。  
可是你能看见自己的后穴被他一点点缓慢而坚定地插入，亲眼看见这个画面，让你此刻被占有的感觉愈发强烈。  
“看到了吗？”前辈完全推进后，猛地动了动。  
你大受刺激，身体猛地颤抖，声音都变了调：“看到了……前辈……”  
今天的你似乎比往常还要敏感很多，后穴不停流着淫液，配合对方的侵占。  
什么花样都没有，什么刺激的道具都没用上，只是单纯地结合在一起，你却得到了灭顶般的快感。  
“前辈，肏我舒服吗？”  
舒不舒服这种话一般都是干你的人问你，你突然开口问，还让他愣了一下。  
前辈扶住你腿的双手收紧了些：“舒服……从来没有那么舒服过。”  
你深深吸一口气：“我……喜欢你……”  
“我也是。”与前辈身下的粗野动作不同，他说得很温柔，亲你的时候也很温柔，“我喜欢你。”  
你终于忍不住，爽得哭出来。  
后穴绞紧了他粗大的性器，你脸上热得泛红，身上也冒出一层薄汗，脑子里渐渐一片空白。  
前辈忽然将性器整根抽出，那个含惯了粗大肉棒的穴口一下子来不及合拢，紧接着又被狠狠插入。  
这一下直直撞在你的敏感点上，你忽然就被干得失了魂，双腿间的性器喷出一片白浊。你的性器个头不小，却因为碰都没被碰过就射了软下去，显得有些弱小可怜。  
“好舒服……前辈……”你大口喘着气，前辈还在你后穴中浅浅抽插着。  
“我也是……”他大力抽插几下，完全射在你身体里。  
房间里只有你们两人满足后的喘息，你望着他的笑容，好像从来没有这么满足过。  
仔细清理过后，你们搂在一起睡了。  
早上你睁开眼睛的时候，感觉身边比平常温暖很多。清醒了两秒，猛然发觉自己还赤身裸体靠在他的怀里。  
他已经醒了，正望着你发呆，见你张眼微微回神：“还早，再躺会儿？”  
也不算早了，天都完全亮了……你看看被丢在一边的手机，离你到公司还有一大段时间。  
经纪人给你发过消息，今天再去补几段情节，现在这部也就拍完了，他问你之后要接的戏。  
你刚刚跟前辈确定了恋人关系，不想那么快就接新戏，只回复说自己拍完现在的，想休息一段时间。  
你们起床后一起进厨房，忙完两个人一只猫的早餐。  
到了出门的时间，前辈接了个搬家公司的电话，他们已经在来的路上了。  
“你们把东西搬上来放着就好。”  
“先生，您不用我们帮您摆放到指定的位置吗？”  
“不用了，我要出门，回来自己挪。”  
“好的先生。”  
他挂了电话，看向你：“我送你过去吧。”  
今天只是有几个跟师弟的片段，前辈的戏份已经完了，所以前辈并不用去公司。也不知道他是搬了多少东西来，自己挪应该还挺费劲的。  
1.让他送，拍完过来帮他  
2.自己去就好，让他先忙布置家里

【36】  
你不想回绝他的好意，也有些想多跟他待在一起，就同他一起上了车。至于布置家里的事，你这个男朋友陪他一起难道不是更好！  
车停下后他解开安全带，先偏过头亲了你一下：“等会儿可不能那么张扬了。”  
你还是公司的演员，要是那么明目张胆跟人私下里亲密，后果很严重。  
“嗯……收工了我去帮你收拾？”  
前辈轻笑：“那今晚，还住在我家？”  
你觉得他误会了什么：“我是真想帮你！”  
前辈点头：“嗯，我知道。不如你没有工作的时候，就过来跟我一起住吧。”  
“那不是更明目张胆了？”  
“放心吧，没事。”他忽然牵住了你的手。  
在公司附近牵手，是真的胆子大。不过你看他若无其事毫不在意的样子，  
进公司大门的时候，你看见小少爷心事重重地坐在楼下看手机。他抬头的时候看见了你，顿时露出惊喜神色：“前辈！你回来了”  
“嗯……”你回应了他，突然想起你还和旁边某位牵着手。  
前辈似乎察觉你有点不对，牵着你的手突然收紧了些。  
小少爷的表情一下子变得很复杂，你提醒一下前辈，但他根本就不松开手。  
“咳，快开始了吧，你怎么一个人在这里坐着？”你勉强压下那点尴尬。  
小少爷：“嗯……没什么，就是想在这里，等等再上去。”  
前辈松开手，跟你们一起上去。  
要开拍的时候，他不知道去了哪里，你回头没看见他，也没太在意，转身投入工作。  
这几段都是你和他的单独剧情，他入门被欺负时你出手相助，他修行遇到困难时找你解惑，他在你沉睡时忽然发觉了自己对你的欲念。  
最后一段戏是你被他陷害玩弄之后无比愤怒，不愿理他，他来表白装可怜，让你心软。亲热的部分也就是他摸摸你亲亲你而已。  
你双手双脚都被锁着，颓然躺在地上，身上衣服凌乱，显然是刚刚被强迫过。  
小师弟俯下身一下一下吻着你，你闭着眼，不给任何回应，表演着那种心如死灰的状态。  
“你为什么不理我……你讨厌我了吗？师兄……”  
你缓缓睁开眼睛：“我不讨厌你，我只是恨自己，被你害成这样，却狠不下心……”  
小师弟凝视你许久：“前辈……我喜欢你。”  
前辈？台词不是这样的啊！  
你一愣，没听见导演喊停，他也还在继续说着：“第一次见到你，你对我笑，我就喜欢你了……”  
你错愕地对上他的眼睛，他的眼神实在是太奇怪，像是要把你吞噬掉一样。  
你被他的话和眼神震得头皮发麻，他的语气变了变，撤去那种沉重的分量：“可你呢，对谁都是一样的笑，对谁都一样……你那么厉害，一定会做掌门的，怎么可能看我呢？我只是想要你而已，你废了根骨，就不会总是离开我了。我们现在这样多好，你不会怪我吧？”  
他又一次低下头，吻住你的嘴唇，这一次你没有躲避。你的身体已经习惯了小师弟的抚摸，渐渐舒服地哼出声，你选择忘掉那些不快，沉沦在欲望中。  
导演：“行了，不过你台词错了一句，后边记得补录一句。”  
他说的当然是小少爷，他该喊你师兄，不是喊你前辈。  
“嗯。”小少爷答应完，默默起身离开。  
你感觉他状态很奇怪，有点担心。前辈这时候回来拍拍你的肩：“拍完了？”  
你抬头：“嗯。”  
“那就……”  
“去帮你搬东西。”你压低声音，用只有你们两个听得见的音量说话，“回家。”

到前辈的家忙活了很久，才把那堆东西收拾好。玉玉在旁边监工，见你们忙完开始疯狂喵喵叫，让你们给吃的。  
“知道了。”你叹气，还好食材都让人送过来了，猫的饭混一起搅碎就可以，你们两个人的还得花点时间。  
终于坐在饭桌前，你们随便聊着，前辈突然跟你提起跟公司解约的事。  
你正要回答，发现手机收到一条小少爷发过来的信息。  
小少爷：前辈，你明天有时间吗？  
小少爷：后天也行。  
小少爷：这几天都可以。  
你：怎么了？  
小少爷：我想请你出来，见个面。  
A.跟前辈说一声然后答应他  
B.拒绝


End file.
